Married to a Psycho
by Lany17
Summary: Flaky is an amazing artist who get an amazing opportunity, but she finds out she's being deported back to Germany. In a desperate need Flippy comes to her rescue, and the only way is to be married, but they have to do it in one week! Can Flippy survive Flaky's family that long, or can Flaky live through Flippy's rage fits?
1. One Call That Started it All

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was never supposed to marry him, I was supposed to marry someone I loved, but I'm stuck with this psycho maniac that I'm afraid of. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, standing there in my beautiful white wedding dress. My hair was washed away of all my dandruff and I could see Giggles, my sister standing there in the back round. She smiled at me and I smiled back before looking at myself again. I took a deep breath and turned around facing Giggles.

"You look wonderful" She said and I smiled before looking down at my dress.

"I don't feel wonderful," I said and she smiled.

"You're just nervous. Are you ready? The ceremony will start soon, and you'll have yourself a husband" She said and smiled before exiting the room. I couldn't help but sit down and I realized I was making the biggest mistake I ever made, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was going to give up my body and my soul for my dream, but was it worth it? Was making my dream a reality really worth it? To give myself up would be like being caged, but you were trapped in your dream life, only for me it would include a vicious man who loved me, but I didn't feel the same back, and he didn't know it. Or at least I thought he didn't. I sat down and felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I wiped it away. _No! Not now! I can't breakdown on my wedding day! No, his weeding day, I don't even love him! What do I do? _I couldn't help but cry harder and my make-up smudged. I heard a knock on the door and my dad opened it.

"Honey, are you ready?" He asked but I looked at him and he rushed over to me.

"Daddy!" I cried. "I'm not ready! I can't be married! I'm only 20!" I cried and he rubbed my back.

"Oh, honey don't cry. I'll get Flippy" He said and ran out.

"NO!" I screamed but he ignored me. I locked the door and started to panic. _What if he changed his mind? I'll be stuck in Germany forever! But more importantly what if he thinks I stood him up at the altar and realizes I don't love him! _My breathing became hitched and uneven, I was having a panic attack. I held my breath when I heard a gentle tap on the door and ran to the other side of the room, sinking to the floor with fear.

"Flaky?" He asked and I began to cry even harder. _I can't do this! I can't give myself up for my dream! Not for him! Oh if I get married to him I'll have to live with him, and he'll want kids and I'm not ready and-and…I'LL HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM! _ I began to cry harder and harder until his voice flooded my ears.

"Flaky if you're worried about us I we can get a divorce in a year or two" He said.

"But I don't want a divorce. I just don't want to get married now!" I said and he sighed.

"Fla-" He said but I stopped him.

"Just think of all the things we'll have to go through! I want children, but I'm not ready for sex! Not with you or anyone right now! And-and-and I-I is not ready for this marriage!" I cried and he stood there, outside my door.

"Up to this point Flaky, I'm not either" He said.

"What?" I asked astonished, Flippy was ALWAYS ready. He never was unprepared, even in his fits of rage. I half-expected him to start to have a fit any minute now, or to start out laughing, but he didn't. He was serious.

"I'm only 21, and I know how you feel Flaky. I'm not ready either, but I want you to be happy, and live your dream. So I'll sacrifice myself for you and your dream. We don't even have to see each other," He said happily.

"R-Really?" I asked astonished as could be.

"It's not like I would want to anyways" He remarked and I frowned. I hated this part of him, this mean selfish part which wanted nothing to do with me.

"Thanks" I said flatly, but it had some truth to it at least. I was grateful he was marring me just so I could live my dream and be happy.

"Thank you Flippy" I said and got up. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, peering at him as he fixed his tux. I smiled and stepped out of the shadows for him to see, his breath caught by me.

"Y-You look beautiful" He said and I blushed.

"Thank you. We shouldn't keep the guests waiting" I said and took his hand. We walked down the aisle and everyone rose as I passed them with Flippy. We got to the altar and I looked into Flippy's eyes. They were full of hate and despair, but also a hint of hope. I looked at his nose, a quick solution to trick him into believing I looked him in the eye when I wasn't. I smiled and he smiled back, his white teeth barley showing in his smile behind his soft lips. Soon Flippy spoke and I looked at him as he said the two words that sealed both out fates.

"I do"

"And do you Flaky take Flippy to be your husband?" The priest asked. I cleared my throat and looked at Flippy. If I said yes this guy would be my husband, the man I was tied to for the rest of my life. I didn't want that, but he did, or he convincingly did. I had no choice, and I knew once I said those words I would be trapped, but I guess I already am.

"I do" He smiled and took my hands. He leaned in and our lips connected. It felt just like the day we were stuck in this situation. I was making a vase from clay for one of my clients as an art designer. I made sculptures, paintings, and I did pottery. I heard the echo of the phone ring through out the almost empty room and I stopped my clay shaping. I walked over to the rust covered metal sink and turned on the faucet, getting brownish, red clay on it. I rubbed my hands together with soap quickly before turning the faucet off and running to get the phone.

"Hello?" I asked just in time before my voice mail came on.

"Yes, is this Flaky Tillis?" Someone asked.

"Yes it is," I said happily.

"It's Conney Dills from Conney and Fen architecture and I would like to say I am very impressed with your art work," She said.

"Oh my thank you very much" I said flattered. Conney and Fen were the biggest art company in New York City and they were calling me! I couldn't believe it!

"I would like to take a look at some sampled if I may. I might want to offer you out service" She said and I would have jumped for joy if I wasn't on the phone.

"Oh! Of course you may come! I am working on a few new pieces now actually" I said.

"Great, I'll be down in about a week. How about Thursday?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be able to get it done by then defiantly" I said and hung up ecstatic. That's how it all started. That one phone call.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! and REVIEW!


	2. Perverted Disco Bear!

Flippy took the train as he did everyday, with his green jacket, and tan pants. He had gotten off of work and was going home as he usually did when he saw a familiar man flirting with some girls.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked and pointed to them with both of his fingers and made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Ew, you're like 40" A young girl said, she couldn't have been over 19 which made Flippy sick as he was 21. He imagined a 40-year-old woman approaching him and shivered in the thought she was looking to get in his pants. The girls had retreated to the back of the train and Disco Bear had stood there in defeat as his unsuccessful attempt to whoo yet another woman. Flippy noticed he was walking his way and hopped he wouldn't spot him, but as he looked away, a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"Heh-eh hey Flipster!" Disco Bear said in a loud voice. Flippy flinched and covered his ears before reluctantly turning to Dicso Bear. He would rather not be seen talking to the town pedophile but he was Flippy's friend, more or less and so he gave him his ear and listened.

"Hey DB, another strike out I see" Flippy said and Disco Bear frowned.

"Yes, the woman obviously can't understand my perfection" He said and winked making Flippy feel uncomfortable. Disco Bear was rambling on as Flippy hopped his stop was soon when he heard something catch his attention immediately.

"Flaky's going to get a nasty surprise today" He said and chuckled.

"What?" Flippy asked nevous. Was Disco Bear really going to try and get Flaky to sleep with him? Flippy knew he flirted with her, but he didn't think he would try a stunt like this with Flaky being so easy going and intimidated. He could force her to do anything he wanted and get away with it, and Flippy wasn't going to allow it.

"Disco Bear! I didn't think you would try and take advantage of Flaky like this! I didn't even know you liked her like that or are you just using her for your needs?" Flippy asked getting ready to defend his friend.

"What? I wouldn't flirt with her! She's not even going to be here anymore so it would be pointless to start a relationship with her right now, but!" He said getting a idea. "If i got her to sleep with me, she couldn't tell anyone by the time she leaves!" He said and smiled.

"Thanks Flipster, I owe you one!" He said and shook Flippy's hand. Flippy noticed he missed his stop and decided to follow up on Disco Bear's case.

"How could you! And what do you mean she would be leaving before she could tell anyone!" Flippy demanded.

"You don't know? Flaky's from Germany, her green card expired and she has to move out, she's been rejected" He said and slicked his hair.

"How do you know all this?" Flippy asked.

"Because, I'm the one kicking her out, on her way now actually. While she's devistated I might try and score with her thanks to you" He said and grinning before walking off the train. Flippy was in shock and ran after Disco Bear to help Flaky. Luckily Flippy was faster than Disco Bear and ran to Flaky's studio. He saw Flaky carring a tub of clay.

"Flaky!" He shouted scaring the poor girl into dropping the tub over the flor causing Flippy to dive and catch it, but he didn't make it and it spilled all over the floor.

"Oh no!" Flaky said looking at the floor and helped Flippy up, his back and face covered in clay.

"Flippy are you okay? I am really busy!" Flaky said not knowing which to worry about, her friend or her busy job.

"Flaky listen to me!" Flippy said panicking. "Disco Bear is on his way and you can't let him in!"

"Why?" Flaky asked curious as to her friends panicking.

"He wants to-uh...well he's a pervert and he wants to do bad things to you!" Flippy said blushing a bit but Flaky wasn't getting the message as clearly.

"Bad things! Like hurt me! Oh dear why would he want to hurt me!" Flaky asked worried and Flippy smiled.

"Yeah he want's to hurt you, in a way. Anyways don't let him in okay!" Flippy said and they both heard a knock on the door.

"The funky town bear is here!" Disco Bear said playing 80's music. Flaky ran to the back of the studio leaving Flippy to deal with Disco Bear. He opened the door and Disco Bear looked around.

"Where's my lady friend Flipeh!" Disco Bear said and Flippy chuckled nervously.

"She's not here right now, come back later" He said and saw Disco Bear wasn't buying it.

"Okay then, i guess she'll just be an ILLEGAL ALIEN!" Disco Bear shouted inside so Flaky could hear. Flaky opened the closet she hid in and walked out covered in paint and brushed stuck in her hair.

"I-Illegal alien?" Flaky asked and Disco Bear nodded.

"Yep sweetheart your visa got rejected, but I can make you troubled go away" He said and blew her a kiss.

"Nope sorry she's taken!" Flippy said without thinking.

"Oh yeah, to who?" Disco Bear challanged.

"Me" Flippy said and glared at Disco Bear. Flaky held her breath and looked at the two males in shock. Flippy was vouching for her even though he could get arrested if he was caught! Wow! He must really care about her!

"Prove it!" He said and Flippy blushed.

"How?" He asked.

"Kiss her" Disco Bear said and looked at the blushing red-head who was shocked on many levels.

"Fine!" Flippy walked over to Flaky and pressed his lips into hers. As soon as the kiss started the kiss ended with a blushing mad Flippy staring at Disco Bear with victory on his face. Flaky was in so much shock and embarasment that she fainted.

"Flaky!" Flippy said and carried her bridal style.

"When's the wedding?" Disco Bear asked and stopped Flippy dead in his tracks.

"What wedding?" Flippy asked.

"Your wedding, she can't stay unless you guys get marrrried" He said stretching out married. Flippy looked at him in anger with a fainted Flaky in his arms.

"Three days"

* * *

I had the perfect idea for this fan fiction and I couldn't wait to see your comments once I write it lol, but first I need to get the fan fic moving along first! well REVIEW POR FAVOR!


End file.
